


牢笼

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	牢笼

牢笼  
松本润睁开眼时发现自己躺在了一张陌生的床上，陌生的房间里四周的墙壁上贴满了不知道哪个恶趣味的人偷拍自己的日常照片。  
“恶心。”松本狠狠地骂出声，坐起身揉揉发麻的后脑勺，也不知道是哪个混蛋下的手，敢打得这么狠。  
松本是松本组里唯一的小少爷，因为张扬的个性让他树敌不少，但又因害怕小少爷背后松本组的势力，即使恨得牙痒痒，也没人敢动他分毫。  
这次是哪个不要命的王八蛋敢动我的脑筋？松本冷哼，稍微活动了僵硬的关节后便翻身下了床。这时松本才发现自己被关在一个笼子里，金属栏杆自天花板落下，在房间里分割出一方小天地。笼子里的空间不大，放下的也只有一张床、一个洗脸盆和一个马桶。  
啧，看来要被关上一段时间了。  
松本走近笼子门，鄙夷地看了看下垂的锁具，将金属锁具和栏杆撞得叮当响：“喂！有人吗！我饿了快给我弄点吃的！”  
“喂——听见没啊——我饿了——”  
空荡荡的房间里回响着自己的声音，松本踢了一脚栏杆泄愤，却被疼得挤出了眼泪重新倒在床上。  
“少爷。”随着门把手的转动声，一个熟悉的声音响起，“少爷你醒了？”  
“樱井？”松本挺起身，不可置信地盯着提着塑料袋走近的樱井，“是你把我关在这的？”  
樱井没有回答他，自顾自地将塑料袋穿过缝隙塞进笼子里：“时间太过仓促，只准备了面包。招待不周请少爷不要责怪。”  
“喂！我在问你话呢！是不是你把我关在这里的！回答我！喂！樱井！樱井！”  
“请少爷慢用。”樱井故意无视小少爷的大吼大叫，连一个眼神也不给，转身出了门。  
“妈的。”听着房门重新合上的落锁声，松本开始咒骂。  
没想到是他。

樱井翔从十八岁时起就被安排照顾十岁的小少爷，小少爷的脾气大概就是他惯出来的。无论小少爷提出什么无理的要求，樱井总能一一满足。因此松本会时常在和朋友喝酒的时候炫耀樱井。坐在沙发上的松本单手拉着站在他身后樱井的领带向下扯，让樱井不得不弯下腰靠近自己。  
“介绍一下，”松本扬了扬眉毛，“我养的狗。”  
“哟，还是只大型犬呢。会咬人吗，要不要给你一根狗绳拴着？”狐朋狗友们举着酒杯毫不在意地在樱井面前取笑他。  
“不需要。”松本摆手，随后贴近樱井的侧脸，撩开他耳边的头发，“ね、叫一句听听。”奶奶的嗓音和鼻息打在樱井的耳朵上，樱井不由得动了动喉结，但不给予任何反应。  
“叫一句嘛，翔さん。”撒娇是松本的惯用伎俩，软软糯糯的声调使他有足够的自信让樱井乖乖听话。  
“…汪。”  
“大声点。”  
“汪。”  
“再大声点。让我满意了回去有骨头啃。”  
“汪！”  
“真乖。”  
松本仰手将杯中的液体饮尽然后便又和那些人笑作一团。樱井整了整被扯歪的领带，一言不发地看着小少爷打着圈的发尾。  
少爷该剪头发了。他想。

 

“樱井，你知道少爷去哪了吗？老爷想找他但少爷手机关机联系不上。”  
“今天少爷没联系过我。”  
“那如果有消息及时联系我。”  
“好。”  
挂完电话樱井舒了口气，掏出钥匙重新回到自己的出租屋内。出租屋内水池里碗还没有刷，昨日换下来的衣物还没有洗，客厅的桌子上空了的啤酒罐子和烟蒂。樱井抬手看了眼表，时间还有一会，便不慌不忙地开始整理房间，还给阳台上的植物浇了些水，随后再进了浴室洗了把澡。踏出浴室门时，最靠里的小房间里漏出的些许呻吟声钻进樱井的耳中。嗯，时间到了。樱井翻出柜员小姐推荐的费洛蒙香水，朝身上喷了几下，满意地靠近小房间。  
樱井旋开门把手，软糯的呻吟声争先恐后从门缝里涌出。“啊…啊…哈啊…”偌大的床铺上松本蜷缩着身体，下身的裤子被蹭掉了半截，松松垮垮地挂在膝盖上。猛烈的药效让松本浑身发软，他只能一手揪着床单，一手手气无力地撸动挺立的阴茎。  
“嗯...嗯哼...”松本喘息着，只有微凉的空气才能让他保持片刻的清醒。  
“少爷？”樱井特意敲了敲门引起注意。  
“你...”松本看见来人，抓起手边的面包砸向樱井，面包划过的弧度却被笼子隔断落在撒了一地的面包屑，“你个王八蛋居然给我下药...哈...我、我要杀了你...”  
樱井耸耸肩：“我不下药你也会想杀了我，小少爷。我还不想这么早死。”  
“你…你混蛋！”  
“嘘——这里隔音不好。难道想让别人知道松本家小少爷被下了药发出娼妓讨好主顾一样的声音吗？”  
松本也顾不上自己的轻微洁癖，腾出双手用力捂住嘴，狠狠瞪着樱井不敢漏出任何声音。  
转轴发出了吱吱呀呀的声音，是樱井打开了笼门。他旋转钥匙，一松手，锁具便砸在了地上发出一声闷响。松本惊得下意识挺身查看情况，樱井才发现他潮红的脸上布满了泪痕。  
“别怕，我不会伤害少爷的。”  
“滚！”松本想抬起脚踹走爬上床的樱井却因为药效软绵绵地使不上力，被樱井一把捉住脚踝。樱井为他脱下剩下那半截的裤子，抚上松本肉茎：“需要帮助少爷吗？”  
“不、不需要...你放开我！”  
“这可由不得你。”  
樱井附身把松本的肉茎含进嘴里，伸直舌头包裹住根部细细舔弄。松本有些抗拒地想推搡樱井，但逐渐被口腔包裹的快感挑断了理智，抚上那颗埋在自己腿间的脑袋，手指插入樱井的发丝中，在樱井的口中挺动下体想要进入更深的地方。樱井见松本进入状态，吐出仍旧挺立的阴茎，伸手玩弄下囊袋。  
“樱井…樱井…还要…我还要…”松本双腿夹着樱井不肯让他退。  
“还想要变得更舒服吗？”  
“想…想…”松本胡乱地点头。  
“那就把身体交给我。”樱井放开可怜的囊袋，手指挤压会阴，激出松本一个奶音。  
“啊…别玩那里…”  
松本无暇顾及樱井在胸前胡作非为，他想要的不是这个。松本抓起樱井的头强迫他看向自己，松本瞪着蓄满泪水的桃花眼命令道：“不许你再玩那里。”  
樱井低头浅笑，这分明就是在邀请我欺负得更狠些。  
樱井放过会阴往屁股滑去。松本远本还挺享受樱井游离在臀间的爱抚，直到隐秘的后穴被塞下一根手指后，松本才警觉不对。  
“樱井你在干什么？”  
“少爷不是说想变得更舒服吗？”  
“你这是强暴！”  
“叫这么响是想让别人都听见吗？”  
“…你滚开！”  
樱井退出手指，单手钳住松本两只手腕压在头顶，另一只手掰开松本想要合拢的双腿，膝盖挤进他的腿间：“别动！”  
樱井难得在松本面前这一喝明显把小少爷吓住了，泪眼汪汪盯着樱井，眼里写满恐惧和不安。  
樱井深呼吸调整语气：“我不会弄疼你的。如果少爷配合我的话。”  
“樱井…我一直以来很信任你。”  
“我知道。”  
“你是我唯一信任的人。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你为什么要背叛我？”  
“…”樱井沉默不答，将手指重新塞进松本体内，“现在可不是说这种事的时候。”  
“嗯哼…”松本咬着下唇闷哼出声，强烈的异物感让他皱起眉毛。  
当体内塞下第三根手指后，松本才逐渐适应。樱井见松本眉头舒展，便借助小穴分泌的肠液缓慢抽插起来。樱井的动作尽量保持温柔，他甚至能感受肠肉是如何紧紧吸附自己的手指的。松本随着樱井手指进出的节奏发出呼气声，自尊不允许他发出甜腻的娇喘，松本紧咬牙关额头沁出不少薄汗。  
樱井使坏手指一勾，果然松本还是没忍住喘了出来：“你…啊…嗯…你…”  
“少爷可以不用忍耐的。”  
松本别过头不看樱井，把枕头抱来一口咬住堵住自己的嘴。  
樱井抽出手指，解开浴衣，把早已站起的肉棒挺入湿的不像话的蜜穴中。  
“唔嗯——”硕大的头部刚进去松本就因为紧张过度浑身痉挛，肉穴狠狠绞紧樱井的下体。尽管因为被下药了脑袋昏昏沉沉的，但疼痛感还是让松本脸色都发了白，樱井也好不到哪里去，额角满是汗。  
“樱井…好疼啊…疼…”  
“放松…呼气…别用力…”樱井拨开松本刘海，在额头上落下一个又一个的吻，“我不会伤害你的。”  
“现在让我怎么信你？”松本吐气。  
“信我最后一次。”  
松本犹豫了一会，最终还是慢慢放松了身体，樱井放开松本的手腕，双手扣着松本的腰一点点没入。  
因为药物作用，松本的浑身发烫，甬道内也是异常灼热，肠肉热情地包裹樱井的全部。樱井见松本的呼吸逐渐平稳，开始小幅挺腰抽送。  
“嗯...嗯啊...”初次性交让小少爷获得了巨大的快感，前所未有的陌生体验让他又兴奋又紧张，脚趾蜷缩着，两腿牢牢夹紧樱井的腰，双手抓紧手中的抱枕，牙齿死死咬住枕芯发出一声声闷哼声，不一会便射了一次。  
樱井双手撑在松本两侧奋力挺腰，每一下似乎都要撞击到最深处。被肉棒带出的透明腺液使得松本被磨红的穴口更显得淫靡。  
“啊...啊...唔...”  
樱井逐渐加快了抽送，松本也不再压抑欢愉的声音，拔高的声线昭示他开始享受这场性爱。  
“慢一点...慢、慢一点...”  
樱井气息不稳，把少爷压在身下侵犯同样令他兴奋不已，他不知疲倦地一次次在松本的体内顶撞，身下不断传来的请求声只会让他更加放肆。  
“被自己养的狗操的感觉怎么样，小少爷？”樱井粗喘着气有意挑衅松本，低头在松本的肩上留下一排牙印。  
这句话似乎真的刺激到了他的神经，原本抱着枕头闭着眼仰头只顾着娇喘的松本突然放开枕头，不知道哪来的力气捏住樱井的下巴，把桃花眼眯得狭长，一字一句说道：“既然知道自己是我养的狗就应该好好做一条只对我摇尾巴的看门狗。”  
“但狗在驯化前可是只灰狼。”樱井挣脱松本的手，反倒是笑盈盈虚虚地掐住松本的脖颈，“是会把猎物脖子咬断的灰狼。骨子里的野性是改不掉的，小少爷。”  
不给松本任何说话的机会，樱井放开松本，抽出两人之间的枕头往后一扔，把处在惊讶之中的松本翻身压在床上一个没入。松本不禁尖叫起来，后入的姿势让樱井进入的更深。  
“少爷，这样的姿势更像在和自家的狗交配。”  
“你、你给我闭上嘴！啊...哈啊...樱井...混蛋...”松本手臂开始打颤，很快就因为支撑不了上身的体重趴下了，腰跟着无力地塌下被樱井一手捞起。  
“才多久就不行了？”樱井摸上松本无暇抚慰的阴茎，“明明只射了一次。”  
松本不去理睬他，埋首于被褥中高撅屁股。方才抗拒的是他，现在沉溺于此的也是他，撅着屁股去迎合身后男人的撞击是松本怎么也不会想到的事。他把这一切归罪于该死的药物上，不然他也不会在男人的身下承欢，也不会逐渐有了快感。  
“深一点...樱井...我让你深一点...”松本不再掩饰自己，手向后摸去，掰开自己的臀瓣方便樱井的性器进出。  
樱井冷哼一声，勾起嘴角俯身对松本耳语：“有感觉了？”  
“别废话。”  
樱井不再揶揄，抓住松本的手腕一次一次侵犯到最深处。  
房间里中只剩下了樱井喘息声、肉体撞击声、还有松本甜得发腻的嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘声。松本毫无顾虑地放声浪叫让樱井愉悦。  
松本射了第二次，高潮中的松本肌肉不断地抽搐，在后穴的剧烈收缩下樱井也释放在松本体内。  
仍在高潮余韵中的松本由着樱井帮他把上衣脱了。松本以为樱井要带他去清理，可没想到樱井并不打算放过他，性器依旧插在他身体里，慢慢同他侧卧在床上搓揉起松本胸前两点。  
乖巧的乳首因为手指的刺激而挺立起来，松本想要阻止樱井的动作，却被对方一下子抓住手指，牵引到乳首处挑逗。不满只有一侧被逗弄的松本自己玩了起来。松本因为快感扭动的身体磨蹭着樱井的下身，不一会樱井再一次有了抬头的趋势樱井抬起松本的一条腿，就着躺下的姿势侧入。  
“嗯...嗯啊...”体内的精液被带出，在交合的过程中被捣成白沫，留在樱井的耻毛上格外显眼。樱井看着眼前晃动的毛绒脑袋，捻起翘起的发尾，轻轻地在后颈上咬了一口，像普通情侣调情时做的那样，看着晶莹的水渍，樱井留下一个个红印。  
松本显然是觉得这个姿势不过瘾，打掉樱井握住他膝窝的手，翻身骑在樱井身上。性器在体内擦过了敏感点，松本只觉得后背一阵酥麻，颤抖的手扼住了樱井的脖子，好看的小脸凑近樱井气息不稳地说道：“要上也是我上你。”  
松本挺起上身，双手按压在樱井的腹肌上摆动腰肢。樱井这才注意到松本浑身都泛着粉，汗珠顺着肌肉线条滑下最终消失在松本的私处。  
消耗了太多体力的松本动作放缓，最终还是无力地倒在樱井身上：“你动。”  
樱井自然是听从少爷的命令，搂着松本的后背抽送起来。  
“嗯...好舒服...好舒服...”樱井颈窝传来松本闷闷的声音。  
樱井闻言揉揉松本的脑袋像似在表扬。  
当樱井再次在松本体内射精时，他发现松本已经因为体力不支昏昏沉沉睡过去了。樱井拔出性器，大股精液从肉穴中涌出，樱井打横抱起松本走向浴室清理，精液顺着屁股的弧线滴落在地板上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。樱井尽可能地放轻动作替松本清理完身体，为他换上干净的衣服，把他重新放回大床上掖好被子。松本鼻息变得安稳，抱着被子缩成一团，这是他从小养成的习惯。  
“晚安。”樱井在松本眉心落下一吻后便重新给笼子上了锁。


End file.
